


Gustaf and the banshee

by Sassy8



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gustaf as a dad, Love, New Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy8/pseuds/Sassy8
Summary: The first time Gustaf has to leave the house after the new addiction to the family.
Relationships: Gustaf Skarsgård/Original Female Character(s)





	Gustaf and the banshee

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first time EVER I’m writing something, besides school papers and reviews of plays. I few weeks ago I had this dream and right after waking up, I wrote it really quickly so as not to forget. And I felt it was so personal, I had to give writing a try finally.  
> So, here it is. I must say that English is not my mother language and of course this is a piece of fiction which as been living in my head rent free.

It's been one month since Gustaf’s universe changed completely with the birth of little Ellinor and it couldn’t be a more delightful and challenging time. He loves the sweet baby to death and would do ANYTHING to protect her but at the same time does he miss sleep. Which they still couldn’t get in order, even before the birth.But new person, new habits to adapt to. 

Tilda has been the most amazing mother. Initially she didn't see herself as ever being one and the news of a new life was pretty scary. But people change, their ideals transform and suddenly they’re a trio. Parenthood has fit them like a glove and they couldn’t be more overjoyed. Sure, there are bad days but they pull through, leaning on each other and fall even more in love with the tiny person they created. 

Tilda falls deeper for Gustaf. Seeing him embrace fatherhood has been a heartwarming experience and marvelous new detail in her life. He's a natural in this new role. Always the protector and the calming force in their relationship, of course he would be magnificent to little Ellie. He's always first out of bed when she cries at night, only awakening Tilda if it's feeding time. Diaper time, it's Gustaf’s time. He loves to make little faces and tickle the baby during changing, to the delight of Tilda. And he loves, LOVES to feed the child. It's a very relaxing time, which many usually take as a mother/baby time but with pumping it's been another opportunity to interact and bond with the little bean. Tilda has found him on many occasions just chilling out on the rocking chair after feeding, staring lovingly at Ellinor while she sleeps on his bare chest. 

This first month has been a mix of emotional, poignant, bittersweet moments and they have been learning to be a family of three, spending every time together. On the first time that Gustaf has to go out due to a meeting which couldn't be postponed anymore, he was upset that he has to leave Tilda and Ellie alone and maybe that energy seeped to the little empath because she just couldn't stop fussing and after he left, she straight up cried every 15min. The meeting was supposed to be only 2 hours, but things got out of hand and he arrived way past night-time routine with his baby or so he thought. 

He arrived around 9 o’clock and by the crying he could hear from the master bedroom, he knew that night-time routine was a no go. He gets to the bedroom and it’s total chaos. Baby clothes all over the bed, diapers forgotten on the floor, Tilda looking like one more scream could break her and the only serene element in this scenario was the music which was having zero effect on the little baby.

Gustaf makes his way behind Tilda and touches her shoulder very soothingly but startles her anyway. "Hey love. Sorry, didn't mean to startle you and didn’t mean to be late. Would you like to pass me the banshee, please?" he offered while stroking a loving hand on Tilda’s back. 

After a big exhale, Tilda whispered "Please, for all the love in this universe, take her." handling the baby very carefully to Gustaf and sitting on the bed exhausted.

As soon as Gustaf takes the baby, Ellinor almost instantly calms down and stops crying altogether, snuggling into his neck. She is a little red tomato after so much crying and when she hiccups, it tugs on their hearts.

Tilda smiles at the perfect picture of tranquility that is father and daughter and shakes her head "Clearly she already has a favourite. She wouldn't stop fussing right after you left and I've been trying to get her to sleep for one hour. I think she got used to you putting her to bed and I just didn't make the cut." Gustaf smirks at that as he rubs the back of the hiccuping baby "Well, like mother like daughter."

Tilda shakes her head while smiling and looks around, finally realizing the mess that is their bedroom. She gets up and starts to clean which just doesn’t sit right with Gustaf, who tries to stop her. "Hey, leave it. I will get that. Have you eaten already?" Tilda shakes her head and murmurs "Nope. The banshee wouldn't let me put her down for more than 2 minutes. I’ll clean this mess up and make some grilled cheese or something. Have you eaten?"

Gustaf has to literally stop her, grasping her hand "Please, leave it. And yes, I ate something on the way home. Now I want you to go to the kitchen, heat the Indian takeout I bought and relax. I got this covered." He says patting the little diaper butt sticking out.

Tilda doesn't have words to say how much this little thing means to her. Because that's the deal. You don't fall in love with a person for the grand gestures but with the little things, the everyday things. With the comfort their presence brings, with the mindfulness and attention they give you and all the other small inconsequential things, that altogether make a grand gesture. All Tilda can do to thank him right now is get really close to him, embrace him and tiptoe to get to his neck where she leaves a deep kiss. 

Gustaf kisses her head and puts one arm around her "Go on now. Go get that food, drink some water and don't you dare do the dishes. Afterwards, come find us. We'll be waiting, okay?" Tilda nods her head and leaves a kiss a little lower, on his collarbone smelling his distinct comforting scent. Letting go of the embrace is really hard, Gustaf is basically a giant teddy bear in person. She looks up at him and she doesn't need to say anything. Gustaf knows almost every little expression on that face. He pats her butt just like he did Ellie’s and tells her to move it then they can do some more loving.

Tilda goes to the kitchen, not without looking back and seeing Gustaf talking in whispers about bath time to Ellie while going to the master bathroom. Maybe a bath would really calm her down and Tilda just feels stupid for not thinking of that sooner. Or maybe that wouldn't have made a difference if Gustaf wasn't here. The banshee really does have a favourite.

After dinner with some of her favourite Indian dishes (see, the little things), she goes to find them like Gustaf asked. She finds them in the bathtub with some bubbles and an amazing smell coming out of it, Gustaf lying back against the tub with his legs propped up and the little girl sound asleep on his legs. Gustaf finally takes his eyes off the precious cargo and looks Tilda's way "Was it good?" She nods as she enters the bathroom making her way to sit on the side of the tub.

Gustaf grabs her hand and brings it to his lips where he lay some kisses. After a quiet second of conveying the love between each other with just a small touch, Gustaf gives her hand a firm squeeze "Get in. I know this bath would do wonders for you."

Tilda smiles, kisses his head and starts to undress. Right before she’s ready to get in, Gustaf asks her if she would mind getting behind him, since he doesn't want to wake up the little sleeping bean. Of course she accepts. 

Gustaf wears the big spoon position in the relationship and it's not very often that the roles are reversed. So everytime an opportunity comes, Tilda gladly takes it. To feel his enormous body lying on her, it should be suffocating but it's in fact grounding, like having your personal perfect weighted blanket. She gets to lay kisses all over his back and neck, speaking in whispers how much she appreciates everything he is and how great of a father and partner he truly has become.

They stay like this for a while,both of them looking down to their most amazing creation, who sleeps peacefully like today's meltdown didn't even exist. They get out of the bath when Gustaf sees the little pruney fingers and he puts up a fight when Tilda insists on dressing Ellinor for bed, which she wins for a change. While she settles Ellie in the bassinet, Gustaf brings the bedroom to a somewhat normal state and gets comfortable on the bed, patting her spot right next to him. She goes immediately and finally lies down to what she hopes would be a good two hour sleep. She gets comfortable against Gustaf’s chest, with her arm around his waist and their legs intertwined.

Gustaf takes a hand to her chin and lifts it up, to leave a deep kiss full of love for this woman. She gets herself comfortable again and the last thing she hears is a whisper from Gustaf "As I said,like mother like daughter."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you like it.  
> I'm thinking about writing more about this couple, so any comment will be greatly appreciated 💜
> 
> Also if you want to check this fic on my tumblr:  
> https://boomshakalaka8.tumblr.com/post/640701321041854464/gustaf-and-the-banshee


End file.
